Saying Goodbye
is the sixth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the fifty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on July 16, 1997. Its original American airdate was November 13, 2004. Summary ]] Naturon Shenron's secret has finally been revealed: the dragon can absorb another body and take on the powers of whomever he absorbs. After the dragon absorbs Pan and becomes a Super Shadow Dragon, Goku is forced to make the most heart-wrenching decision of his life. The shot to possess the Seven-Star Dragon Ball lies directly through his granddaughter. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 after Super Naturon Shenron hurts people. Super Naturon panics, reminding him that he will also kill Pan. He notices the Saiyan hesitating, so he mocks him for it. Realizing that Pan would rather die than see more people get killed, Goku unleashes a 10x Kamehameha on Super Naturon. However, the blast does not have enough energy to kill him because Goku realizes that Pan is still inside of him, causing him to subconsciously hold back. Goku begins to give in, rapidly losing energy as he is beaten and blasted, and is eventually knocked into a nearby building. Super Naturon gets cocky and claims that he is the most powerful out of his brothers and will be the one true Shenron. He starts using some of Shenron's classic lines, such as "What is your wish?". Goku does not answer him and suddenly closes his eyes. Thinking that he has won, Super Naturon taunts Goku by partially releasing Pan from his stomach. Pan tries to convince her grandfather to fight, but her pleas are seemingly in vain. Tiring of his game, Super Naturon begins to reabsorb Pan, mocking another one of Shenron's signature quotes ("Your wish... has been granted! '''HA HA HA!'") in the process. Suddenly, Goku wakes up, grabbing Pan and pulling her out of Super Naturon. At this point, Goku reveals that he deliberately held back and allowed Super Naturon to beat him up, making the dragon confident enough to give Goku the opportune moment to remove his granddaughter from the demonic dragon's body. With Pan now removed from him, Naturon reverts into his true form: a small brown creature whose head is barely larger than the Dragon Ball on his scalp. It is revealed that Naturon himself is very weak: the only way he can increase his power is to absorb another living thing. Desperate, he tries to absorb a bird, but Goku blocks his path, berating Naturon for harming others. Naturon tries begging for mercy as a ploy to lower Goku's guard, but his ki blast does not even faze the Super Saiyan 4. Angered by Naturon's underhanded tactics, Goku brutally beats up the diminutive Shadow Dragon before killing him with a 10x Kamehameha. The episode ends with Goku playing a joke on Pan. Major Events *Goku kills Naturon Shenron and recovers Pan and the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Naturon Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon/Base) Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Giru *Gohan *Videl *Naturon Shenron Locations *Goku's House *Unnamed City Objects *Seven-Star Dragon Ball *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Shadow Dragon Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 53 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 53 (BDGT) pt-br:As lágrimas de um Kamehameha fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 53 it:La quarta sfera pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 53: Pan zamordowana!? Dziesięciokrotna włzawa Kamehame-Ha Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT